


Occupied

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Occupied

The laughter and chatter echoed throughout the house. My family get-togethers were always a good time, and Tom and I were enjoying the stories while sipping our wine. Dinner had ended about an hour ago and my younger cousins were mostly outside playing, while we stayed in with my older relatives.

My family loved Tom, which was good, since they wouldn’t mince words – even in front of him – if they didn’t. He was asking lots of questions and laughing at all the right parts and generally doing an excellent job of impressing everyone, as usual. The wine was lowering my inhibitions bit by bit, and an idea had started to formulate in my mind. It was something I’d always wanted to do, a fantasy… but I was thinking I’d finally make it happen.

I leaned over to him and said, “I’m just going to the ladies’ room upstairs, excuse me.” Once I got there, I locked the door and pulled my phone out of my pocket to send him a text.

_Get up here._

My phone beeped back momentarily.  _Why? Is everything okay?_

_Yes. Just get up here._

Within two minutes, there was a gentle knock on the door. I unlocked it and unceremoniously pulled him in with me, taking a quick glance around to make sure we were alone before locking it again.

“What’s going on?”

“See, here’s the thing.” I took a deep breath.  _Here goes. “_ I’ve heard those stories they’re telling down there a million times and I was getting a little bored, and my mind started wandering, and, well, I think you should bend me over the sink right now and fuck me.”

He stared at me with a mix of confusion and desire. “… I… wait, what?”

“Look, I’ve always wanted to do this and this is the perfect opportunity.” Without hesitation, I pulled my dress up over my head and threw it on the floor. He looked me up and down.

“You… didn’t wear panties,” he whispered.

“What can I say? I felt like going without today.” I smiled.

“Naughty girl.”

“Come on, Tom,” I pleaded, my voice low. I ran my hand down my body and traced a finger through my slick folds before bringing it to his mouth. He opened and sucked, closing his eyes in pleasure. “See? I’m so wet for you already…”

His eyes flew open and he looked toward the door. “But your family – your parents – everyone’s just downstairs, what if someone…?”

“There are two other bathrooms, Tom. One of us will just say ‘occupied’ if someone knocks.”

“I’m more concerned about them  _hearing_ us. You can be a bit vocal, you know,” he smirked.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Then you know what to do, daddy… shut me up.” I undid his tie, slid it from his neck, and placed it in his hands. 

His pupils were blown so wide now his eyes looked almost black. “Dirty girl.” He whipped me around so I was facing the mirror over the sink and lifted the tie over my head. “Open up.”

I obeyed and he gagged me, tying a loose knot in the back.

“Okay?” he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. I heard him undo his belt and zipper, then he gripped my hair and pushed me forward so that I was bent over the sink. I felt him press himself into me, rubbing the tip of his cock up and down the cleft of my ass.

“Is this what you want, you dirty slut?”

I moaned quietly through the gag and nodded as I pressed my thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He knew what those words did to me; it had taken him awhile, but when I convinced him I didn’t feel disrespected and instead found it an incredible turn-on, he had happily complied.

“You want my hard dick inside your pussy? Is that what you want?”

I shook my head yes, and braced my hands on the cool porcelain. He kicked my legs apart roughly before positioning himself at my cunt and shoving in.

My cry came out as a squeak through the fabric in my mouth, and for a moment we both stared at our reflection in the mirror – faces flushed, me in just my bra while he was almost completely clothed. It was  _unbelievably_ hot. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having him fully sheathed within me.

He had drawn himself almost completely out and was readying to push back in when there was a knock at the door.

“Is anybody – ”

“Occupied!” Tom cried out, his voice somewhat strangled. “Might be a few minutes!”

“Sorry,” the voice replied, and we both listened as the footsteps retreated.

He dropped his face between my shoulder blades and chuckled against my skin. “Oh dear God, that scared the life out of me. We’d better hurry up.”

He slammed back into me, one hand pulling my hair while the other dug into my hip, and he started a steady, punishing rhythm. I reached one hand back and groped his ass, pulling him in deeper.

“You like that, you whore? You like it deep?”

“Mmm-hmm…”

“You like it when I fuck you from behind like this, while your whole family’s waiting for you downstairs?”

I nodded vigorously; I was so aroused that I could already feel my orgasm approaching.

“Are you my dirty little slut?” He reached around and began to rub my clit furiously. I gripped the sink harder, my knuckles turning white. Again I nodded.

“You want my hot come inside you?”

I moaned as my hips knocked against the sink in time with his thrusts, knowing I’d wind up with bruises. I clenched my muscles around him, gripping his cock within me, and he paused for a minute, breathing hard.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel amazing,” he whispered, breathing hard. “Are you close?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Good. Because now I’m going to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before, you filthy little minx.” He began pounding into me mercilessly, fingers still working my clit, and I let my head drop forward as I felt the familiar tightening in my pelvis. The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin became louder and somewhere, in a distant corner of my mind, I was aware that someone might hear us – but I was too far gone to care.

I came hard, moaning loudly despite my gag, my entire body contracting and releasing around him. He followed immediately after, grunting as he spilled into me and then collapsing forward onto my back, panting. I could feel him start to soften inside me as his come dripped down my leg. Finally he pulled out, then reached up and gently untied the knot, removing the tie from my mouth. I rubbed my jaw, trying to release some of the tension there, but he twirled me around and kissed me hard.

“I love you,” he breathed, leaning his forehead against mine.

“I love you, too.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up and back to the party.”

There was another knock on the door and we both jumped.

“OCCUPIED!” we yelled in unison. Then we locked eyes and I slapped my hand over my mouth. _Oh shit._

“Oh… sorry…” I heard someone mumble in reply, then hurried footsteps as they left.

We couldn’t help it - we both started laughing.

“So much for being discreet,” he chuckled as he picked up my dress and threw it at me.


End file.
